


Pierced [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Skin Deep [Podfic] [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Modification, Filth, Just filth, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, That piercing, The One That Broke Tumblr, but I'm not, i should be ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Sonny finds something new on his lover's body. Well, it's old. But it's new to him and it's proving to be a fixation that he can't shake.[Based on the piercing that ruined all of our lives. Or at least mine.]





	Pierced [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pierced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478510) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale). 



> Original Author Notes:
> 
> I should be ashamed. I'm not.
> 
> (I wrote this in about two hours, nonstop. All errors are mine and God knows how many of them there are. I apologize.)

This is a podfic recording of AHumanFemale's _Pierced_ , so you'll have to blame them!

Length: 11:29

Access links: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IMCS9rE7iR7yIhG3ZY1jj-wKS2NTiefW) (11MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from your reader:
> 
> I don't know how AHF managed to crawl into my subconscious and write this fic before we knew each other, but there you go.
> 
> I've never been more happy than the day I stumbled across That Picture.
> 
> If you can listen without blushing, you're a better human than I


End file.
